HAILSTORM UZUMAKI
by justanothernigga
Summary: It the was one thing Naruto loved it was his family loosing his mother and father he promised himself that his sister would enjoy twice the life he had with his parents and fighting would give him that right.
1. introduced that's all it is

**THE STORM**

**Name : Naruto**

**SurName : Uzumaki**

**Born : October 10 2000**

**Kyoto, Japan**

**Height : 5'3"**

**weight : 126lb**

**Reach :58"**

**Nationality : Japanese **

**Age : 16(real age)**

**19 (fake age used to qualify for fights)**

**other names : Hail Storm**

**division : Flyweight**

**Rank : black belt BBJ**

**1st Dan Taekwando**

**style : Muay Thai, Taekwando , BBJ**

**fighting out of : Tokyo, Japan**

**Father : Minato Namikaze (Deceased)**

**Mother : Kushina Uzumaki (Deceased)**

**Living relatives : Karin Uzumaki ( Little sister).**

**HAIL STORM : BEFORE THE CHAPTERS**

The life of Uzumaki Naruto was a complicated one filled with pain emotional and physically, Born to two loving parents Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina who cherished their son and indulged him in his love for martial arts, allowing him to learn from a young age, Naruto was a loved child who enjoy his childhood even after the addition of his younger sibling Karin born March 27 2010 things were going good for the family of 4 till the year 2015 the family of 4 dropped to 2 after a car accident coming back from a Taekwando, the atmosphere in the car was low as they came back from Naruto's first loss when a drunk driver came in swerving into their car causing the death of the parents and the physiological demage of watching your parents die, it was seen as luck for the kid to not only survive but to come out with only minor injuries that did not have any effect on his physical development which also ment that Naruto was awake as his father was pronounced dead at the seen and later on as his mother died on the way to the hospital leaving him and his sister alone. Japanese law stated that children under sixteen are kept in orphanages too which Kent there was the possibility of him losing his sister too something within him came alive at that moment what ever it was would stick with him till his finale moments in life.

With that fear of losing his little sister to Naruto was able to move forward from his parents death immediately as he chose his sister above his grief knowing that Japan would not be beneficial for him and his sister if they wanted to stay together checking his best options, a western country would be most suitable because of their lax laws now what would be easier to get into legally being arrested would be against all he was trying to do, with that he mapped the best possible way he could get into a country that would allow him to keep his little sister and USA shined brightest in the many opportunities a trained fighter like him could get plus his couch had just relocated there to train some mma fighter there so he at least had a place to stay when he got there and his couch had some dodgy connections which could possibly get him into some underground fights to earn some money but time would tell but one things for sure next week he will be in America no matter what.

**Justanotheridea by justanothernigga**

**share what u think of this Naruto/UFC crossover**

**fell in love with the after I read [THE GOAT] BY VIEWING CIVILIAN**


	2. chapter 1

THE STORM

Name : Naruto

SurName : Uzumaki

Born : October 10 2000

Kyoto, Japan

Height : 5'3"

weight : 126lb

Reach :58"

Nationality : Japanese

Age : 16(real age)

19 (fake age used to qualify for fights)

other names : Hail Storm

division : Flyweight

Rank : black belt BBJ

1st Dan Taekwando

style : Muay Thai, Taekwando , BBJ

fighting out of : Tokyo, Japan

Father : Minato Namikaze (Diseased)

Mother : Kushina Uzumaki (Diseased)

Living relatives : Karin Uzumaki ( Little sister).

HAIL STORM : Chapter 1

Climbing out of the Taxi Naruto and stood before an apartment building that looked to beginning to age horribly but it still looked surprisingly well kept especially compared to other buildings next to it, not wanting to spend his whole life looking at the architecture of Brooklyn, he picked up Karin and placed her on his shoulders then took their bags into the complex one by one as his little sister played with his hair meaning he could end up with pig tails or braids anything to keep her busy for the time being he could live with being mistaken as a girl for a short while.

The complex manager was also the owner and he lived on the first floor right by the front exit making it easy for the brother and sister duo to finalize their occupation of a apartment and move on to their new home which was on the 4 floor in an apartment without a elevator though the owner was a ki d old lady that forced her son to help them cutting the trips to one instead of two.

Using the key he was given Naruto opened the door and was greeted by the sight of a tiny 1 bedroom apartment with a single bathroom and a kitchen/living room it was a whole lot better then he thought it would be, now they had a decent habitat the only thing left was a source of income since they couldn't live for ever on the money left by their parents they maybe had two years without counting the cost of school for Karin but all else was calculated transportation they could buy a car but he needed a license first not to forget his not even a citizen yet, there were a lot of problems but at least their were able to get into the country and get a place to stay that would do for the time being the only thing he could do was make a plan for how they were going to sleep without a bed today then wake up tomorrow to buy furniture and appliances.

One week later

"Karin get up it's time for school!!" Shouted the oldest Uzumaki as he entered their apartment after a morning jog with sweat dripping of him.

To his shock his little sister was up already wearing her uniform watching cartoons on this television

"Nii-san what took you so long I'm hungry!" Was Karin's reply to her brothers command.

"Up already you must be very excited for your first day in your new school?" The question only got a blank stare as a reply. "ok I'll make you breakfast no need to be aggressive." another blank stare awaited his eyes as the gazed at his little sister again.

"Nii-san?"

"Yes Rin-chan."

"Maybe you should shower first..."

"..." Taking a sniff of his armpits, it looked like his sister was right"You know what that sounds like a great idea, let me do that immediately. "

30 MINUTES LATER

"ok let's go midget."

Now don't get Karin wrong she really loved her brother but he was an idiot that just tried by all means to get your hate like right now she was perfectly sized for her age did he expect her to be 6ft five year old and that would actually be taller then him wait a minute he brother was short to ha!

"At least I'm not a dwarf ha!" Kari was a v

spiteful little girl no one could argue with that she was intact a firm believer in the philosophy of revenge.

Naruto knowing his sister knew not to antagonize her further if he wanted to see the next day but no one had ever accused him for being the sharpest knife in the drawer.

"Oh forgive me grumpy smurf."

Judging by the look on Karin face he was dead, deader, deadest.

AFTER WALKING KARIN TO SCHOOL

Naruto was stark with nothing to do he had not found a gym suitable for his needs yet he would contact his former trainer Hiruzen but he was away doing what ever retired people did these days so the best is to is just doing light routines and trying to find amateur fights fast if he wanted to avoid giving up on fighting for a five to nine.

Deciding to take a walk around the area Naruto while lost in thought felt something crash into him with the force of an army tank, a tall soft army tank but the pain of the collision was felt completely by him. Before Naruto could say anything the unfriendly version of the BFG had already high tailed, being person with a slight anger issue Naruto could not let such an attack on his being unanswered so running after anti-BFG with the plan of inflicting life changing therapy via fistiology.

Finding anti-BFG was way to easy the guy left a trail of angry pedestrians that led the short teen to a large warehouse like building that was closed by the look of it, if you ignored the two guys standing by the entrance, ignoring basic logic Naruto walked right toward the two goons at the entrance and said, "I'm looking for a Goliath look alike that just walked in here I'm in a David type mood."

"What the fuck is this kid talking about will?" Goon number one said looking at goon number two or will

"Never seen an Asian crack head but hey shit happens for a reason Jack."

"OK King Kong how about I give you a big banana and you let me in." When you've got nothing interesting to do picking fights was always a solution if you asked him so before the ape brothers even knew it Naruto was upon them with a spinning heel kick to will catching nothing but chin pushing him back towards the metal door of the building followed shortly after by a shocked Jack who got jabbed in the throat.

"sorry about that but you know I really need to cream this guy and I really hate doing stuff like this but you know if I don't then who will, y'all forgive me right." He got no reply as will we still dazed and Jack was still trying to catch his breath but Naruto was on the IDC type of mood so he left two goons outside and made his was into the warehouse in which he was met with the sight of a crowd of people sitting in q circular manner with a large space in the middle that had a square mat on it living him lost on where to go.

" Hey kid what the hell are you doing standing there the other fighters are this side your a fighter right." came a voice directly in front of Naruto making gestures to what must be the correct side to go if you were a fighter in what ever it was they did.

Looking towards the direction he was directed to Naruto finally found the main antagonist of the 90s kinda video game adventure he was having in that same direction. "Is that dude fighting too?" He asked the same guy he had got the instructions from.

"Ya but you won't have to fight him so don't worry there is no possibility of you and him being in the same weight class."

"...Let's say I want to fight him how would I be able to do that?"

"you would need to gain like a hundred pounds." came the sarcastic reply of the unknown guy.

"So if I just attacked right now would there be a problem with that?"

Before unknown guy could get the chance to tell the idiot he was talking to to not even think about it the idiot was already in action coming in via flying kick to the chest, at that moment unknown guy watched one of the strangest moments he had been given the privilege to gaze at as he watched a 5'2" kid completely destroy 6'7" heavyweight in such a fashion no one even thought of stopping the kid as he turned a mountain into pulp with the force of a HailStorm

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND SHARE YOUR VIEW OF THE STORY.


End file.
